1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of making urethane polymers and more particularly to the art of making urethane polymers suitable for fabrication by casting and molding at typical processing temperatures.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,071 Olstowski et al disclose adding organic phosphates as liquid modifiers to prmote rapid setting of nonelastomeric polyurethane compositions employing organometallic catalysts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,686 Ammons et al disclose the use of an organic phosphorus acid with an organic silane in a polyurethane composition to provide a controlled degree of adhesion of the polyurethane to glass, resulting in a safety laminate with improved penetration resistance.